World Exclusive
by JMD-009
Summary: Ron gives an interview in exchange for a ride home from South America.


Disclaimer

I don't own the characters. Etc. Etc. You've heard… read it all before.

World Exclusive

--------------------

Kim practically floated through the front door after saying goodnight to Josh. The night had gone so well! Sure it hadn't been all wine and roses. What with the whole disappear every time she blushed thing, but it was still a good evening in her book. He was such a gentleman and romantic and that kiss…

Her musings were cut short as Kim passed by the living room only to find her parents waiting for her, the eleven o'clock news playing in the background. Evidently they had waited up for her.

"You're late." Her father stated sternly.

"I know daddy but-"

"Don't but daddy me. You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

Kim tried to pull out the big guns and let loose a puppy dog pout. "We just lost track of time. Honest."

"That's no excuse Kim." Here mother told her, the pout apparently ineffective against another master of the art. "We were worried. If you were going to be late you should have at least called."

Flinging her arms out in frustrated Kim cried. "God! You don't have to worry about me on a date! You guys don't get like this for missions! I'm old enough to-"

'… World exclusive first interview with the other half of Team Possible, Ronald Stoppable. Coming up after the break.'

Before the argument could get into full swing the trio registered what just came from the tv. For a minute they just stood there in shocked silence wondering if they heard that right. Surely Ron would have told them if he gave an interview. He'd probably tell half the country in his excitement. Right?

It was her father who finally spoke. "We -will- talk about this later Kimmie Cub."

With that he turned and sat back done on the couch with her mother following soon after, their curiosity peak.ed Kim stared at her parents before turning to the television as the news anchor came back on the screen.

'Welcome back. Our top story tonight is a world exclusive. An interview with Ronald Stoppable of the famous Team Possible. Some call him sidekick, others partner, to teen hero Kim Possible.

'Mr. Stoppable offered us the interview for a return trip from a mission in South America. Although we offered it for free, he was still kind enough to grant the interview. Our own Amy McClay spoke with him in the airport shortly before boarding calls.'

The screen switched over to a picture of Ron and an attractive thirty-something dark haired woman sitting in an airport lounge.

'I'm Amy McClay for Tri-City News. Here with me is Ronald Stoppable of Team Possible fame. I'd like to thank you for taking the time to speak with us Mr. Stoppable.'

'Not a problem, have some time to kill before the flight anyways. And call me Ron. Mr. Stoppable just… doesn't seem right.'

'Alright Ron. Well first off pretty much everybody knows about teen hero Kim Possible, but few people even realise she has a partner on her missions.'

'People would rather look at a pretty girl I guess.'

'-laughs- Really, is that it?"

'Truthfully she deserves it more. Kim's the hero. I just help out when I can. Besides, I don't mind being in the background. I've used to it over the years.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well… I just am… maybe we should move on…'

'Alright, what brings you to South America?'

'A mission.'

'Without Kim?'

'Ya… well… she kinda is the mission.'

'I don't understand.'

'Dr. Drakken sprayed Kim with this stuff that makes her disappear every time she blushes. We found out that this rare flower from the rainforest-' At this point Ron held up an exotic looking flower. '-could cure her. It was best for her to stay out of this one. Right now she should be safe and sound locked away from all blush possibilities in her room.'

Both Kim's parents turned and gave her a look of shock that soon mixed with a little anger. She withered somewhat under the gaze.

'Let me get this straight. You flew to South America, traversed the rainforest and god knows what, to get a flower for Kim?'

Ron nods.

'-laugh- Man, I can't even get my boyfriend to get me a rose from the corner shop!'

'Them's the breaks I guess. Hey… wait… were you implying something with that 'cause Kim and I are just friends. Best friends. That's it, that's all.'

'Un huh right. All that sounds like a little more that just friends to me.'

'I did all that because we are friends. I'd do anything for her. Isn't that what real friendship is all about.'

'… well said. I think that's all the time we have or we'll miss our flight. I'd like to thank you again for your time. We hear a lot from Kim Possible on the news after missions, I hope we get to hear more from your perspective as well.'

'Thank you.'

The interview ended and Kim's father clicked off the television. He and her mother stood and headed towards their bedroom. They stopped next to her to give her a look that brooked no arguments. "We'll pick this up tomorrow. I think a good nights rest will help everyone keep their heads."

Kim barely registered them. She kept staring at the blank screen thinking of Ron and the last words he said. 'I did all that because we are friends. I'd do anything for her. Isn't that what real friendship is all about.'


End file.
